One Bizare Dream…or is it a dream? Smallville Vs
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Summary: Lex Luther is very very straight and Clark is very very gay. What happens when Lex Luther stumbles in a bar one late stormy night?Warning: Slash....don't like it...Don't read it.  also read my AN.


Title: One Bizare Dream…or is it a dream?

Author: Angela

Charactors: Lex and Clark

Rating: Adult

Summary: Lex Luther is very very straight and Clark is very very gay. What happens when Lex Luther stumbles in a bar one late stormy night?

Author Note: Hey I'm just letting you all know right now that….I'm writing this for a friend at work….but I'm also writing it in a fanfiction….I'm going to be writing this story like 3 times…so if you ever see a name that does not belong…..sorry.

One late stormy nite, a handsome young bald, man and blue eyes, walked into a local bar. His eyes scanned the area and his eyes went wide. He had just entered a gay bar. His ears turning pink, while he gulped. What had made him enter a gay bar like that? He was so not gay. He was the straightest straight guy that he new. The straight man that all of the other men wants a piece of. He inwardly smirked at that thought. He new that some of the gay men that he new had tiny crushes on him. People worked with or people that went to school with Clark. It obviously amused him. That female and men all thought he was a hottie. It made him feel good about himself. His eyes scanned the area once more, seeing several gay men wink at him, he shook his head and scowelled, turning around, about to walk out of the door. As soon as his hand grabbed the handle of the door, he heard a very familiar, voice. He cringed because he new the guy whom was talking to him, and he skipped up to him, hugging him.

"Well well well if it isn't Lex Luther. My favorite straight young man."Clark purred, smiling widely. "Did you finally decide to play for my team?" Clark asked, squealing, clapping his hands excitely. "Oh good, I thought I would have to try harder to woo you to my side."

He turned around and grinned at the older, black haired man. His cheeks grew the shade of his fathers roses in there backyard. He pat Clarks back and sighed. "I hate to burst your bubble Kent, but I still play for the same team that I've always have." He shrugged, smirking. "I guess your going to have to try harder, because I am a tits and ass man." He joked.

Clark laughed and said, "Well I'm an ass man also." Clark then hugged him again. "I guess that you are right."Clark sighed, "I will have to try even harder." Clark then smirked, grabbing Lex's hand and pulling him along with him. "Come on now. You are here anyway, you my's well hang out with your favorite gay man ever, me." Clark giggled, leading Lex towards a table.

Clark pushed the young man down and sat in the seat next to him, awfully close. A little too close for Lex's taste. Clarks eyes ran Lex up and down, taking in the mans white shirt, tight as can be. You could see his muscles through it. Clark took in the mans black jeans and smiled. Lex took care of himself well. He looked like he was going on a date or something. Clark sighed sadly he had always had a tiny crush on him. Lex was very handsome and also very nice and sweet. He found himself looking forward to coming Into work bright and early each and every morning, just so that he can gaze at the fox in front of him. And Clark can't seem to not touch Lex. He always find excuses to touch him. Usually with backrubs. Though Lex never complains. He always says that Clark gives great massages and he even lets out a moan or two. Which excites Clark and makes him wish that they could go to the back freezer on a break and have his way with him.

Clark smiled at Lex, "So what do you want to drink? The drinks are on me."

"Eh I'll just take a beer."Lex said, shrugging.

"Eww no you won't. You gota live a little. Try things you've never had. I'll order your drinks tonight. I promise you won't go home disappointed." Clark said.

He chuckled, "Knowing you, you'd probably put in a roofie and try to date rape me."

"Oh nonsence. As if I'd put myself below me and force you into anything."Clark said, eyeing him and smirked. "I'd want you only if you were willing and……."Clark let out a loud chuckle, "And I'd be the one below you Lexie.."

He blushed, "I can't believe that you just said that Clark."

Clark snorted, "Sorry sorry. But its true." Clark said, signaling a waitress over. "Hey, can we have two sex on the beaches please?" The waitress nodded and left.

"I can tell that this is a long night." He sighed.

Clark nodded, "Mmm hmm indeed it is. But you'll have a blast. I promise you."

He didn't know if he believed Clark words. But he shrugged and leaned back trying to have fun.

TBC


End file.
